Who Knew THAT Would Happen?
by BruRoLeeNoyesHS
Summary: I suck at summaries so im not gonna even attempt this P


**This story WILL be completed. I SWEAR!!!!! You all have my word! Now these may be short, but if you think about it..my other stories only had 1000 words...this one has more than 2000 :) so R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Mitchie woke up that morning VERY tired. She looked around her room in a daze. She took a glance at her calendar. _September 5__th_, she thought. She widened her eyes and looked at the calendar more closely. SEPTEMBER 5TH!?! Holy hell, it was the first day of school! She took a look at her clock and her eyes went even wider, if that was even possible, and blinked and rubbed her eyes a few more times. It was 7:50. Which meant that school started in 10 minutes! She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She took a quick 2 minute shower and was surprised at how fast she took it. Usually she took at LEAST 5 minutes. She dried off and ran back to the room with a towel around her. She ran to her closet and pulled out a random set of clothes. She looked at them for a second and smiled. For a last minute thing, these actually weren't that bad. She had picked out a white t-shirt that had black stars on it that looked like they were painted on. It also had black skinny jeans with a scarf that was black and white. It looked really cute. (**A/N Link to outfit on my profile)** She put on her undergarments first then threw on the clothes and went back to the bathroom and looked at her hair. "Shit," she said under her breath. Her hair was sopping wet and was no where close to being dry. She had like absolutely no time to use the hair dryer. So, she quickly combed it and put it up in a pony tail and ran downstairs. She saw her all black converse and grabbed them and walked out the door. Her mom was sitting in the car with a bored look on her face as she honked the horn repeatedly. Mitchie rolled her eyes and walked to the car and opened the door. "Okay! I'm here, God!" Her mom looked at her and replied, "Michelle Annie Torres, don't talk to me that way or you'll be walking to school everyday…" Mitchie rolled her eyes and pulled on her converse quickly and laced them up. She leaned back in her seat and pulled on her seatbelt and gazed out the window at the cars going by.

**.:………….:.**

Mitchie walked straight toward her friend, Marie, right when her mom pulled up at the school. She didn't even wait for the car to stop moving completely. Mitchie's mom gave her a shocked look at how much she wanted to get away from her, but Mitchie didn't notice. She jumped in front of Marie. "Hi!" she said loudly with a smile on her face. Marie turned around and looked at her . Marie stepped back and gave her a once over.

"Oh my God Mitch! This is SO cute!" she said with a lot of enthusiasm. Mitchie smiled and decided to be goofy and struck a really bad model pose. She flipped her bangs to the side and said, "I know right?" Marie just looked at her for a second and they both burst out laughing.

"Come on, you dork," Marie said and grabbed her and walked into the school. They both walked to their lockers and started talking about the latest gossip.

"Did you hear? There's supposed to be a new guy coming today," Marie said and opened her locker. Mitchie looked at her and opened her locker. "Do you know his name or anything?" Marie put on her thinking face and started pronouncing some names that it would sound like, to herself.

"I think it was Shaun or something like that," she said and shrugged and closed her locker. Mitchie looked around and saw a group of girls gossiping excitedly.

"…was his name." "Oh, that's name sounds really hot." Mitchie stopped doing what she was doing and looked over at the girls.

"Hmm, I'm gonna see if those girls know any-" Mitchie started until she saw the girl she absolutely HATED the MOST. The infamous Tess Tyler was among the gossiping girls. Mitchie and Tess used to be really GREAT friends in junior high, until Tess decided to hang around the bitchiest seniors when they were freshmen. Now, Tess has become the worst Ice Princess and yet everyone likes her, but Mitchie sees her for what she really is, fake. She's the fakest girl in the school. She's a fucking Barbie doll with heart of ice. They now hate each other more than anything.

Tess looked up and met Mitchie's hateful eyes. Tess rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her so called, "friends."

"She is unbelieveable.." Mitchie said and looked toward the entrance of the school. She saw a mysterious figure with a hood on walking down the hall. She just looked at the person and made obvious assumptions. First, he was the new guy. You could tell by how he wasn't talking to anyone and Mitchie had also never seen him before ever. She opened her mouth to talk to him as he came closer, but he just blew her off and walked in the office. "Well! How rude!" Mitchie said and looked at Marie.

"Mitch, he's brand new. He's not just gonna talk to you and besides, you don't even know his name," Marie reasoned with her. Mitchie took a deep breath, thinking.

"All the more reason to talk to him then," she said and walked over to the office and looked in the window. He seemed to be getting his schedule, but he was taking soo long. Mitchie looked at the office clerk and saw her look frustrated at him. The new guy looked as though he were arguing with her. Mitchie rolled her eyes thinking, _Typical, another dumb ass,_ and walked away from the office as the bell rang.

Mitchie told Marie bye and walked to her Homeroom class. She sat in the way back, as she always does and started writing a poem in her notebook. She sighed and looked up at the teacher for a second and saw the front door open. She locked her gaze on the door and saw _him_ walk in. She went back to writing and looked up every so often. New guy handed his schedule to the teacher and Mr. Johnson signed off on it. "Welcome to the class," he said and smiled, then added, "Oh and no hoods on in my class, Mr. Gray." He sighed and pulled off his hood. Mitchie finally got a good look at him. He had a nice tan, probably from some sunny state like California or Florida. He had dark brown , possibly black, hair. Mitchie tried to look at his eyes, but from far they looked brown. Mitchie had never seen anyone more incredible looking than him. "I have a seat over next to.." Mitchie looked over next to her and saw the seat was open. She closed her eyes and thought, _Please don't say it. Please _don't_ say it! "_Ms. Michelle Torres. Michelle rasie your hand." Mitchie sighed and said, "It's MITCHIE Mr. J…"

"Well, Mitchie, Shane is gonna be sitting next to you, so make him feel welcome here, okay?" Mr. Johnson said to her. Mitchie sighed and replied, "Yeah, yeah gotcha." Shane walked slowly to the seat next to her and sat down. He pulled open a music book and started writing stuff in it. Mitchie looked over and read some of it. "You write music?" she asked. Shane jumped and looked at her, then back at the book. "Mind you not…" he said and kept writing in it. Mitchie looked at him.  
"Sheesh, no need to be that mean you know. I was just asking," she said and sighed. Shane started to feel a little guilty about that and thought, _Wait, since WHEN does Shane Gray feel GUILTY?_

"Yes, I write music. No, I'm not letting you read one," he said like he was reading her mind. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"How did you-" she was cut off by him, "Everyone asks, the same answer is no everytime." Mitchie sighed and slouched in her chair.

"Fine," she said in defeat. The day went by and Mitchie realized she had all but two classes with Shane. After school, she started walking home with Marie. "Can you believe I have him for more than half of my classes? Seriously, what are the odds in that?" Mitchie asked. Marie shrugged and changed the subject. Mitchie wasn't even paying attention, she was too busy thinking about Shane. How he flipped his hair out of his face, or how he smiles every time he figures out new lyrics to his songs. She just couldn't STOP thinking about him. He was so..mysterious and yet he wasn't. He'd tell you certain things, but if you asked something that to him was too much. He'd all of a sudden go quiet.

Oh, speak of the devil. Mitchie turned and looked at the other side of the road and saw Shane riding his bike down the street. She saw him turn down her street. "Um, you know what? We should go to Starbucks a different time. I just wanna go home now," Mitchie told Marie.

"Woah woah, since when does Mitchie Torres turn down Starbucks or Jamba Juice?" Marie asked confused.

"Since… I wasn't thirsty. So I'll talk to you later, text me. Bye!" She said as she walked quickly down her street. She saw his bike in the driveway of a house next to her's that's been vacant FOREVER. She walked in front of it and saw a sign above the door that said, Gray Family, carved into a wooden board. Mitchie thought that his parents were probably very tacky to be able to put that up without feeling embarrassed. Mitchie laughed a bit to herself and walked down to her house, which was only 2 houses down. She walked inside, "Mom?" she called. She heard something going on in their spare room and walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Mom?" she called, seeing if she was in there. The door swung open revealing her mom painting what seemed to be a vase with intricate markings on it. Mitchie's mom has always been an artist. Mitchie never liked drawing though, she was more into the art of music and dance. She couldn't even draw a start right, so how would she do that? She walked over and watched her mom paint.

"You are so amazing mom," she said. Her mom smiled. Not taking her eyes off the painting and the vase in front of her.

"Hey Mitchie, I made a batch of cookies, could you take some down to the Gray's for me?" her mother asked. Mitchie froze for a second and took a deep breath.

"Uhh, yeah sure I guess I could," Mitchie said nervously. Her mom looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can do that?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, yeah I can. I'll do it right now," Mitchie said and walked out of the room down to kitchen thinking, okay maybe he won't answer the door. Oh god, please don't answer the door, she pleaded in her mind while walking with the cookies over to their house.

Mitchie took a deep breath and put on a smile and moved her hand to knock on their door when it swung open. She stepped back as someone kinda ran into her.

"Woah, sorry," Shane said and looked up at her, "Oh, it's just you."  
Mitchie looked at him for a second, "JUST me? That's a nice way to greet your neighbor." Shane looked at her, then at the cookies, "Um, those for, me?"

"No, not just you. It's for your parents too. I didn't make them my mom did so, here," she said and gave them to him and starts to walk away.

"Um, thanks by the way," he said and walked back in the house and put the cookies on the table. He walked back out and walked down the opposite side of the street. Mitchie walked inside her house and say on the couch. This is gonna be a long year…but at least I have a cute guy to keep me occupied, she thought.


End file.
